From my U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,599, Jan. 5, 1993 it is known that magnetically attracted members may provide threshold forces to condition the muscles of boxers for strengthening and speeding up the delivery of boxing punches. However, complex and expensive equipment is required, which is restricted to the boxing sports. Furthermore operation of such machines required tethers that interfered with and distorted normal follow through strokes.
It is seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,189, Jun. 7, 1988 by S. M. Frank for Exercise Machine for Hockey Players, that the same problem of interference with and distortion of a follow through stroke of a hockey stick was imposed.
Accordingly it is an objective of this invention to improve the state of prior art methods and apparatus for muscular development of an athlete for delivering a faster more powerful stroke.
More explicitly it is an objective to both simplify the nature and lower the cost of exercising machines, while at the same time unexpectedly improving the functional performance of exercising machines for athletes.
Other objects, features and advantages will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.